The invention relates to an improved apparatus and method for replacing a grille on a vehicle.
As consumers' tastes change and as consumer demand grows for a more personalized vehicle, the number and types of vehicle grilles keeps increasing. Therefore, vehicle grilles have various designs and decorative features. For example, if consumers dislike the manufacturer's grille on a vehicle, there are various after-market grille components, such as grille inserts, that consumers can purchase. However, grille inserts merely attach to the existing grille, and the existing grille is not removed. If consumers find a particular grille especially undesirable, there is a need to completely remove and replace the undesirable grille with a different grille that is more desirable to consumers.
In particular, some consumers dislike the cross member that extends across the front of the grille on new models of Chevrolet™ trucks. By replacing the Chevrolet™ grille with an improved grille that is desirable to consumers, car dealers are able to sell more Chevrolet™ trucks. However, this apparatus and method is not limited to Chevrolet™ trucks, but can also include other brand names and other types of vehicles.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved vehicle grille which replaces the undesirable grille on a vehicle.
Another object is to remove the existing grille and adjacent hardware and replace with a new grille and adjacent hardware.
Another object is a new grille that does not deface the vehicle, but upon completion looks like the original grille and hardware but with a different ornamental appearance.
Another object is a new grille that utilizes the same attachment members as the original grille and hardware.
Another object is a new grille that eliminates any cross members that extend across the original grille.
Another object is the ability to replace the original logo with a different logo.
Another object is to provide a place for attaching a logo to the front face of the grille.
Another object is a new grille appearance that is attractive in appearance, efficient in replacement, and economical to manufacture.
These, as well as other features and advantages of the present invention, will become apparent from the following specification and claims.